softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Atmail
Atmail ist eine kommerzielle Webmail-Software für Mailserver und Groupware des gleichnamigen Herstellers aus der Nähe von Brisbane an der australischen Sunshine Coast (Queensland). Die Software wurde für Linux/Unix-Betriebssysteme entwickelt und beinhaltet sowohl in der kommerziellen als auch in der freien Open-Source-Version einen offenen Quellcode. Eigenen Angaben zufolge setzen bereits weltweit über 15 Millionen aktive Benutzer Atmail als zentrale Groupware-Lösung ein. Hauptfunktionen Die Software bietet drei grundsätzliche Funktionsbereiche: Atmail E-Mail-Server - verbindet die Open-Source-Mailserver-Komponenten Dovecot, Exim, SpamAssassin sowie ClamAV innerhalb eines integrierten Mail-Frontend und Backends mit Authentifizierung in einer MySQL-Benutzerverwaltung zu einer umfassenden Mailserver-Gesamtlösung. Durch die Unterstützung von Serverclustern, einer einfach zu bedienenden Web-Administrationsoberfläche und abgestimmten Supportpaketen wird eine hohe Skalierbarkeit erreicht. Somit eignet sich Atmail insbesondere für große IT-Infrastrukturen bei Internetdienstanbietern (ISP´s) sowie in Universitäten und Unternehmen. Der systemimmanente Schutz vor Malware und Spam trägt zu einer sicheren Groupware-Gesamtlösung bei. Es werden u.a. aktuelle Standards wie IMAP, POP3, SMTP und SSL/TLS (Transport Layer Security) unterstützt. Atmail Webmail-Client - wurde mit Unterstützung des Frameworks der Zend Technologies unter PHP entwickelt und bietet einen kompletten, webbasierten E-Mail-Client als Ersatz eines herkömmliche Desktop-Clients, wie z. B. Mozilla Thunderbird oder Microsoft Outlook. Die Benutzeroberfläche wurde mit dem jQuery-Toolkit entwickelt und kann selbstständig angepasst werden. Der Atmail Webmail-Client unterstützt alle bereits vorhandenen, RFC-konformen Open-Source-IMAP-Server, wie z. B. Sendmail, Courier Mail Server, Qmail, Postfix (Mail Transfer Agent), Exim, Citadel/UX, Cyrus (Server), Dovecot auf der Plattform verschiedener Unix-Derivate sowie Microsoft Exchange Server auf Basis Microsoft Windows Server. Der Atmail Webmail-Client ergänzt den Atmail E-Mail Server als AJAX-basiertes Mail-Frontend. Atmail Groupware - bietet einen kompletten, webbasierten CalDAV-Client sowie einen CalDAV-Server basierend auf dem iCalendar-Standard von Apple. Es werden gemeinsam genutzte Kalender, Aufgabenverwaltung, Outlook-Synchronisation] sowie sämtliche Funktionen von CalDAV 3.x unterstützt. Versionshistorie Ursprünglich im Jahr 1998 vom Atmail-Gründer und heutigen CEO Ben Duncan entwickelt, war [http://atmail.org "@Mail"] eines der ersten kommerziellen, quelloffenen Webmail-Produkte, die am Markt für E-Mail-Lösungen zur Verfügung standen. Die Software erreichte im Verlauf der letzten Jahre über die Version 5.x weltweiten Bekanntheitsgrad und ist nunmehr unter dem Namen [http://www.atmail.de "Atmail"]bekannt. Zunächst in Perl entwickelt, ist Atmail in der aktuellen Version mittlerweile in PHP unter Anwendung des Frameworks der Zend Technologies programmiert, um einfache Anpassungen durch eine große Anzahl von Entwicklern zu ermöglichen. Am 19. Mai 2008 wurde eine kostenlose Version des Atmail Webmail-Clients zum freien Download zur Verfügung gestellt. Die als [http://atmail.org "Atmail Open"] bezeichnete Version ist eine im Funktionsumfang reduzierte Open-Source-Version ([http://atmail.org/compare.php Funktionsvergleich]) der kommerziellen Softwarelösung und wird unter den Bedingungen der Apache-Lizenz 2.0 kostenfrei angeboten. Ab dem 17. Juli 2009 wurde die neue kommerzielle Version Atmail 6.x vorgestellt, welche komplett neu auf Basis der Zend- und jQuery-Plattform entwickelt wurde und seit 07.01.2010 im aktuellen Release 6.1.2 mit erweitertem Funktionsumfang sowie deutschem Sprachpaket angeboten wird. Screenshots Interne Links zu Atmail-Basistechnologien * Ajax (Programmierung) Webmail-Frontend * Apache HTTP Server Webserver * CalDAV-Protokoll * ClamAV Antivirus-Software * Dovecot - IMAP/POP3-Server * Exim - SMTP-Engine * iCalendar-Standard * IMAP (Internet Message Access Protocol) * jQuery JavaScript-Framework * MAPI-Schnittstelle für Outlook-Synchronisation * Maildir- Verzeichnisstruktur zur Speicherung von E-Mails * POP3 (Post Office Protocol) * Request for Comments RFC´s: 821, 1939, 2821, 3501, 2518, 3744, 4791, 2445, u.a. * SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) * SpamAssassin Spamfilter-Software * Transport Layer Security SSL/TLS-Verschlüsselungsprotokoll * WebDAV-Standard * Zend Technologies PHP-Entwicklungsumgebung Verwandte Themen * Mailserver * Webmail * Groupware * Open Source * Microsoft Exchange Server * Lotus Notes * Server (Software) * Mail Delivery Agent (MDA) * Mail Transfer Agent (MTA) Publikationen *"Freie Exchange-Alternativen im Vergleich" (veröffentlicht am 31.01.2007 durch Computerwoche.de, Autor: Andrej Radonic) * "Atmail continues to meet market demand for intuitive email after 10 years of innovation" (veröffentlicht am 09.12.2008 durch: Catapult PR-IR.com) (englisch) *"AtMail Open provides scalable, customizable webmail" (veröffentlicht am 17.07.2008 durch Linux.com) (englisch) Externe Weblinks *Offizielle Herstellerseite *Atmail Live-Demo *Atmail Webmail-Client *Atmail E-Mail-Server *Download Atmail Testversion (max. 5 User) *Deutsche Atmail-Community *Atmail Blog (News) (englisch) *Offizielles Atmail Anwender-Forum für Unterstützung (englisch) *Offizielle Atmail Support-Dokumentation (englisch) *Offizielle Atmail Wissensdatenbank (englisch) *Open-Source Projekt AtMail Open (englisch) *"Atmail Open" Download bei Sourceforge.net (englisch) Kategorie:E-Mail-Programm Kategorie:Freie E-Mail-Software Kategorie:Serversoftware Kategorie:Kollaborationssoftware Kategorie:Personal Information Manager Kategorie:Webmail